ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To Hex Or Not To Hex
To Hex Or Not To Hex is the first episode of OmniBeyz. Plot (Narrator): Every 5 years, a shooting star with a Bey shoots across the sky. Today, a lucky boy is looking in the mountains for an OmniBey. And suddenly, everyone wants it. Can Mark keep his bey? Mark is in a cave, when a shooting star slams into the opposing wall. (Mark): What was that? Mark explores the collision and tugs at metal in the rock cave wall. (Mark): C'mon, come out! There is a green flash of light and the bey comes out, cracking the wall. A man had appeared. (Man): Give me the bey. (Mark): And why shall I do that? The man aims his launcher fitted with his bey, Celestial. '' (Man): You don't wanna argue. ''Mark fits his new bey to his launcher and aims. (Mark): Same here. The two battlers launch, and Mark's bey bounces off Celestial like nothing. (Man): My name is Cosmos, and you will give me the Star Bey! Celestial, Universal Change! Celestial spins forward towards Mark's bey, and is surrounded by black stars and white space. Celestial circles Mark's bey and hits it multiple times, taking it's OmniTip off balance. (Mark): What should you be called? Slash? *Mark's bey jumps, dodging Celestial's next attack, and moving towards Mark* Um, Smash? *Mark's bey rockets at Mark, nearly causing fatal injury* Hex? *Hex attacks Celestial, breaking through his Universal Change ''move.* ''Hex swerves and dodges Celestial, once again. (Mark): Hex, Magic Barrage! Hex attacks and attacks Celestial, pushing him more and more into the wall and also chipping his spin track. (Cosmos): Oh, no! You've bonded with the Star Bey! Cosmos disappears. Then, after watching, Mark picks up Hex and runs out the cave. On the way, he sees a sign reading ''Official Tournament Sign Up Now or Tomorrow!. He writes his name on the sign-up board before running straight into the local bully, Steve Adams.'' (Steve Adams): Huh? *picks Mark up by the collar of his shirt* What do you want, freak? You wanna fight? *aims launcher at Mark, and Mark does the same quickly* (Mark): I suppose... *launches Hex at Steve, who bounds out of the way* Steve launches Pound, his Bey at Hex. (Mark): Hex, Magic Barrage! Hex suddenly jumps at Pound, and knocks him into the sign's posts, holding it up, straightening the round edge of Pound's OmniWheel. (Steve): Pound, Quadruple Assult! '' Four tiny compartments open on Pound's OmniGuard, ''and reveal four spikes. '' (Mark): Hex, ''Star Slash! (Steve): Pound, attack! The two glowing beys crash into each other, then zoom out, Hex circling Pound, creating sparks around Pound. (Steve): But that's a Fire move! Before the sparks become a fire, Pound zooms into Hex, stopping the Star Slash move. '' (Steve): I never knew you had a bey! (Mark): Anybody! Help! ''Mark's best friend, Henry Scale was crossing the road, when he saw Mark and Steve battling. (Henry): What the- You have the Star Bey! Henry aims his launcher fitted with his Bey, Shard. (Henry): Shard! According to my vision, Steve has a weak OmniTip but powerful and convertible OmniGuard. We have a defensive OmniWheel and powerful OmniGuard! Shard, Diamond Trap! Shard races round Pound, eventually cutting a tiny drop small enough for Pound's OmniTip to get stuck in. Henry reaches out his hand, and Shard returns. (Henry): See how you can get out of this! Hex teased Pound by dancing around the trap, until Pound glowed red and shot across the trap, getting stuck immediately. Hex attacked and attacked until Pound wobbled then stopped. Mark had won his first battle with the Star Bey. (Mark): Thanks Henry! (Henry): The geek says, no problem. Mark walks home and leaves Henry with Steve, who is chasing him angrily. Characters *Mark Neil (first appearance) *Cosmos (first appearance) *Henry Scale (first appearance) *Steve Adams (first appearance) Battles *Mark vs Cosmos - Winner: Mark (Cosmos forfeit) *Mark & Henry vs Steve - Winner(s): Henry & Mark Category:Episodes